Yu Yu Hakusho meets Harry Potter
by Darth Nova
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara have made a startling discovery. A man going by the name Lord Voldemort, has began forming an army of demons. Can Yusuke and the others stop the newly formming army, when their own allies could be possible enemies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or anything related to these two subjects   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a calm, sunny Friday afternoon, and Hiei was making full use of it. He glared at a couple of loud kids as they ran past  
  
the tree he was currently resting on. 'Hn, stupid humans. Can't go five minutes without making noise,' he thought as he  
  
began to dose off. That is, until something whacked him along side the head. Glaring in the direction the thrown object, a  
  
rock, came from; Hiei saw a very familiar boy with reddish orange hair stooping down to grab another rock. He looked up  
  
in time to see Hiei charging him, his sword held before.  
  
"Hey Shrimp." The teen said as Hiei came to a halt, his sword millimeters from the teenagers neck.  
  
"What do you want, idiot?" Hiei asked, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. Kuwabara just shrugged it off before  
  
replying.  
  
"Look, I got bored and decided to go find someone to hangout with."  
  
"Hn. I don't 'hangout'. Got that, baka." Hiei said as he put away his sword.  
  
"Geese, you don't need to bite my head off, Shrimp."  
  
Hiei was about to reply, when he sensed a brief twitch of spirit energy, before it suddenly vanished. By the look on  
  
Kuwabara's face, he'd sensed it to. Slowly, Kuwabara turned toward the source of the sprit energy, to see a group of five  
  
men in cloaks approaching them.  
  
"What idiots would where those things in the middle of summer."  
  
"You would." Hiei responded, just as the men in cloaks came into earshot. What they said didn't help the slight feeling of  
  
dread that had formed in the pits of the duos stomachs.  
  
"Remember me, kill all witnesses. I'll deal with the demon." The lead man said, as the man beside him nodded and pulled a  
  
stick out of his pocket and muttered something. Kuwabara just barely dodged the ensuing blast, but was flung out of sight  
  
by another beam of energy. The leader approached Hiei, while muttering something that sounded strangely like stupid  
  
muggle.  
  
The man pulled off his hood, and did a slight bow of the head to Hiei, his blond hair falling before his shoulders. "Hello, my  
  
name is Lucius Mafloy, I come extending an invitation from my master, the Dark Lord Voldemort, for you to join his army,  
  
master..." The man know as Mafloy said in surprisingly fluent Japanese, for someone who was obviously English in origin.  
  
Hiei gave Lucius one of the most vilest glares he usually saved for much stronger opponents, but these people had done one  
  
thing noone but him did.  
  
"Hiei, my names Hiei. And I will not join your masters army." The fire demon finally said, his fingers itching for his sword.  
  
'No I can't kill these people. Kurama would kill me for getting the both of us sent to jail.'  
  
"Why, may I ask?" Lucius asked, slipping his hand into his pocket for his wand.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Because, you have done the duty that is mine alone, hurting that human is."  
  
"Fine," Lucius hissed as he pulled out his wand, "Then die demon!" Bring his wand down to place the killing curse on Hiei,  
  
who had turned his back on the wizard. He had just enough time to see Hiei suddenly vanish, and acknowledge some sort of  
  
movement out of the corner of his eye, before a head splitting pain erupted from the back of is skull, and then Lucius lost  
  
consciousness.  
  
Five minutes later, the group of wizards lay in a unconscious heap, covered in cuts and bruises, with Hiei and Kuwabara  
  
over looking their handy work.  
  
"I wonder what those guys were after?" Kuwabara said, a large tree limb resting on his shoulder.  
  
"They were attempting to recruit me for something." Hiei replied, "I'm going to go inform Koenma of this. If someone is  
  
recruiting demons for an army, Nengkai could be at serious risk. I want you to go let Kurama and Yusuke know, you  
  
understand that baka."  
  
"Huh, I'd take my job any day over going to talk to the toddler Shrimp. See yay," Kuwabara replied before departing.  
  
"Hn. Idiot." Hiei muttered before leaving in search of a portal to Reikai.   
  
Kuwabara made good time to Yusuke's home, considering it was almost a mile from where the fight had taken place. 'Being  
  
feared by most everybody in this part of town does help a little when your in a hurry to get somewhere. I mean, I only got  
  
into one fight.' He thought as, he arrived at the door to Yusuke's place of residence.  
  
"Urameshi! Open up! I got to talk to you about...uh...stuff!" Kuwabara shouted, pounding on the door. After a few  
  
moments of continued pounding and shouting, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a very disheveled and tired Yusuke,  
  
who was currently glaring at Kuwabara.  
  
"You know...(Yawn)...its rude to wake someone up when its... (Yawn)... this early in the morning." He muttered.  
  
Kuwabara glanced at his watch, "Huh? Urameshi, its 5 o'clock in the afternoon!"  
  
"Whatever, turn the light off and go home Kuwabara." Yusuke groaned as he attempted to slam the door in the other boys  
  
face. Sadly, for Kuwabara's foot, it was placed just far enough in to be between the door and its frame when Yusuke  
  
slammed the door.  
  
"Oww! Hey, Urameshi! Watch were you slam the door! You could've crushed my foot! Then you would've had to carry  
  
me to Koenma's office!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped up and down on one foot.  
  
Yusuke reopened the door and stared at his rival for a few moments. "Why do we have to go see Koenma? I thought we  
  
were on vacation for a month?"  
  
"Some weird guys tried to recruit Hiei for some Demon army thing. Me and Hiei kicked their buts, then he went to tell  
  
Koenma, while I came to get you and Kurama."  
  
Yusuke glared at Kuwabara for a while before finally slamming the door shut. Three blocks away, Kurama froze as he  
  
heard a ear splitting yelp. 'Hmm, wonder what that was, I'll ask Yusuke about it when I see him.'  
  
An hour later, Kuwabara was in the middle of telling of what had went on between Hiei and the weirdos, his right foot had  
  
an ice pack taped to it. Both Yusuke and Kurama had glazed looks over their faces as the sat their staring at Kuwabara as  
  
he told his tale.  
  
"...So, there I was, standing over the Shrimp who was, like I said, knocked out. And standing ahead of me was at least  
  
twenty of 'em weirdos. They charged me all at once see, and there I was..." Kurama and Yusuke glanced at each other  
  
sighed. 'Hm. At least we're getting a free dinner and a free show.' Yusuke thought as he patted Puu, who was asleep on  
  
Yusuke's lap, on the head. By this time, Kuwabara had decided to give a live action performance of how he fought off thirty  
  
of the men who, according to Kuwabara, had tried to recruit Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama spoke up, "Weren't there originally only five men you were up against." Kuwabara froze in mid step,  
  
a sweat drop forming on his head.  
  
"Heh Heh, Yeah. I guess there only were five."  
  
"Hn, I knew I should've been the one to tell them. I could've given them more accurate information." Hiei said, from where  
  
he sat on the window seal, causing the other three to jump.   
  
"Oh Yeah! Why is that, Shrimp!?" Kuwabara yelled as he got back to his feet.  
  
"You were unconscious for most of the fight." Hiei replied, resting his hand on his kantena, signaling the end of the  
  
discussion. "Koenma wants to speak to you right away, detective." He added, looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Alright, tell the toddler I'm on my way." Yusuke groaned as he made hisway to his bedroom.  
  
~Good work Shuichi, you got us stuck with a bunch of idiots.~ a voice said from the back of Kurama's mind.  
  
~Shut up Yoko.~  
  
I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go. Also, Please note that this is my first story, so please don't flame me to badly. 


	2. Divided Paths Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Why do we have to let Koenma know anyway? I mean, why don't we just go beat the  
  
information out of those guys? We could take em," Kuwabara muttered, as the group waited in  
  
Koenma's office, for the demigod to make an appearance.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted from across the room, "You didn't even remain conscious long enough  
  
to participate in the fight. That's probably a good thing though, seeing as they would of killed  
  
you with their first blast."  
  
At this, Kuwabara glared at the fire demon. "Oh yeah. Lets just see how long you stay  
  
con-" He started to threaten, but was cut off by the small fire demon.  
  
"We can't have you getting killed baka. It would be very bad for the rest of us," Hiei  
  
barely contained his smirk, as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all stared at him in shock.   
  
"Besides, I'm the one who is going to kill you." Before Kuwabara could respond, the doors to  
  
the office opened, admitting its owner, the demigod, King Enma Jr, or Koenma as everyone else  
  
called him.  
  
"Ah, Yusuke. I was about to send Botan to go get you for me. I have a task-" The  
  
demigod broke off from what he was saying, and began to look at the spirit detective suspiciously,   
  
"Wait a minute, you never take the initiative, and come to me. I always have to-" again the  
  
demigod broke off, as he noticed that Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were also present. At that  
  
moment, did it dawn on Koenma that something very bad had come up, and that all other plans  
  
would have to wait.  
  
"We need all the information you can give us on a man named Lord Voldemort," Yusuke  
  
said, a grim expression set across his face.  
  
"And we need it now," Kurama added as he closed the door behind the demigod.   
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke," Koenma said as he took hi s seat behind his desk, "That information  
  
is classified."  
  
"Now listen here Koenma. We need that information. The future of the human world  
  
may well depend on it!" Yusuke said, the unspoken threat easily detected in his tone of voice.  
  
"Yusuke, you cannot have that information. That information is classified. Do you  
  
understand me? Well! Do you, or do you not under stand me?!"Koenma shouted at the raven-  
  
haired youth, who growled out a barely audible yes sir'.  
  
"Good, now I have a matter that must be attended to immediately. My sources have  
  
discovered a human, who has somehow gotten himself trapped in the demon world. I want you  
  
to go and return him to the human world. Understood?" Koenma said, glancing at each of the  
  
Urameshi team, who each nodded in turn. Silently, they left the room. For a few moments,  
  
Koenma sat at his desk thinking of what Yusuke had said.  
  
"Is the human world actually in danger, like Yusuke says. It can't be, I mean this is  
  
Yusuke we're talking about. He's almost always wrong, but, what if he's right this time." The  
  
demigod muttered to himself. Finally he push a button that had recently been installed on his  
  
desk. Seconds, the voice of his org assistant, Jorge, came over the intercom.  
  
"Can I help you Koenma, sir."  
  
"Jorge, get me all the files we have on Tom Riddle, and hurry up. I haven't got all day!"   
  
Koenma said, before casting one last look at the door.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Yusuke shouted, as the group made their way through the halls,  
  
from Koenma's office. "You'd think that what I told him would hold more of a significance, than  
  
some idiot who's gone and got himself trapped in the demon world."  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said from behind the rampaging youth, "Calm down. Lets get this  
  
over with, then we can focus on what we're going to do about this demon army problem. We  
  
need to look at this problem rationally. We're talking about hundreds of demons we could be  
  
going up against; our usual strategies won't be effective against that many enemies at one time."  
  
"Hn. Like you can call going in and charging through who ever gets in our way until we  
  
get the job done a strategy," Hiei muttered from where he stood beside Kurama. Instantly, the  
  
spirit detective spun around, grabbed the demon by his scarf, and slammed him up against the  
  
wall.  
  
"You know what Hiei," Yusuke growled, tightening his grip on the little fire demon, "I'm  
  
getting really sick and tired of your attitude."  
  
"Are you trying to get into a fight detective? Because, if you are, I'll gladly put you in  
  
your place."   
  
"Why you little...!" Yusuke roared, as Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed his arms and  
  
pulled him off of Hiei. After a few minutes of being restrained by the two, they let go of a still  
  
fuming, but slightly calmer Yusuke.  
  
"You know what, you guys," Yusuke said after a few moments of silence, "You can go  
  
take care of that stupid toddlers problem. I can take care of this demon army on my own. I don't  
  
need your lousy, good for nothing help." With that, Yusuke walked away from the stunned  
  
remnants of the Urameshi team. Right before he turned out of sight, he looked back toward his  
  
teammates. "By the way," he called, "Tell Koenma he can get someone else to do his dirty work.   
  
I quit."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
?  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update. My mom banned me from the computer because of  
  
my English grade, and I just haven't been able to get around to typing it.   
  
I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed, so keep the reviews coming. 


	3. Divided Paths Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
A cry rings out from one of the demon world's many woodlands, its owners life being added to the quickly growing list of demons who have attempted to test fate and attack two of the three remaining members of team Urameshi.  
  
"Hiei, do you plan on killing every living thing we come across?" Kurama asked, as he looked over the fire demon's handiwork.  
  
"Only if they test my patience." he replied. Kurama glanced at the small demon and shook his head, releasing a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Killing everything in sight won't fix matters with Yusuke. You do realize that, don't you Hiei?" the youko finally said after a few minutes of silence, as the duo made their way through the underbrush.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply.  
  
After a few minutes of more walking in silence, Kurama again tried to start a conversation with the fire demon. "So, what are you going to do if we go our separate ways, Hiei? Or, for that matter, after we get off probation?"  
  
Again, Hiei didn't respond. So with a shrug, Kurama kept walking. And so it went, for what seemed to be hour, after hour of pointless searching for whoever it was they were looking for, neither of them saying anything the entire time.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said, causing the youko to jump, "Do you think we made a mistake, by not going with Yusuke?"  
  
Kurama stood there for a moment, considering Hiei's words Finally, he spoke, though not the most reassuring words Hiei had heard, "In my opinion Hiei, I do not know. We can only learn that answer as we go."  
  
"That isn't the answer I asked for, Kurama. Do you think we made a mistake? Yes or no." The fire demon replied, a threatening undertone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Hiei," Kurama said after a moment, "Yes, I do believe we've made an error in judgement. But our other option isn't that appealing."  
  
Hiei nodded, and was about to say something when a blood curdling scream resonated through the wood. Simultaneously, both demons jerk and looked in the direction the scream came from, their weapons already in their hands.  
  
"I believe we have just been given the final clue to getting done with this case." Kurama said.  
  
"Shut up and move fox," Hiei snapped, instantly vanishing, the only sign of his passage being a slight breeze. Kurama quickly giving pursuit.   
  
As silent as the fox he once was, Kurama came upon a clearing, the sent of death hanging over it. In the clearing he saw two demons standing over an unconscious human, and what appeared to be the split remains of one of their own. Neither of the two demons took note of Kurama's presence, as they were distracted by something farther in the clearing, just out of the youko's field of vision. 'Oh well,' Kurama thought as he removed a seed and a twig of bamboo he had keep as a memento of the neither world fiasco, 'Might as well take any luck I can.'  
  
Hiei smirked as yet another one on his three attackers attempted to catch him by surprise, only to swipe at nothing but thin air. With a barbaric shriek, one of the demons attempted to 'cash in' on Hiei's 'mistake', seeing as how the fire demon had appeared with in it's striking distance. It only had a second to realize the trap it had fallen into as a sudden pressure appeared on its shoulders. The demon barely let out a peep, it was so stunned, as it felt the cold touch of metal slide down its spine, and into its heart. Risking a quick glance towards his charge, he noticed the human was slowly, but steadily, being drugged toward where Kurama hid, as two vines slid, unnoticed, under the two demons. The fire demon looked toward his remaining opponents, a feral smirk crossing his face.  
  
At that moment, the human regained consciousness and let out a yelp as he realized he was being pulled toward something. The two demons guarding him immediately spun around and stared in shock as the human was pulled completely into the forest. Right as the two began to recover from their shock, they finally noticed the two vines under them. One of the two immediately leapt to the side, as the other cried out terror and pain as it was ran threw by the bamboo shafts that had suddenly erupted from the pair of vines. The remaining demon charged toward were Kurama now stood, standing between the fallen man and the charging demon. With a depressed sigh, he pulled a seed out of his hair, which instantly sprouted into a rose.  
  
"Rose Whip!" He exclaimed, flicking the hand that held the rose, sending a log green thorny vine hurling through the air, to slice through the charging demons neck. Instantly, the demon fell to the ground, its head rolling to a stop by Kurama's feet. Kicking the head away, The Youko looked over to where Hiei was slicing his remaining opponent in half. Sighing, he turned back to the human who had fallen back into unconsciousness, Hiei seeming to blink into existence by his side.  
  
"What are we to do with the human?" Hiei asked, sounding to be in a better mood than he had been a few minutes ago.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I guess we take him to Koenma. Let him deal with him."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted in response, stepping over the man. Kurama just shook his head, before grabbing the man by the arms and dragging him after the fire demon.  
  
The wise old spiritualist, Genkai, sighed as the security wards of her temple went off. After a few moments of waiting, she heard the familiar voice of Yusuke echoing from the stairway leading to the temple.  
  
"Damn it! Why did that old hag have to put so many damn stairs leading up to her temple," he complained, before shouting, "Oi! Grandma, I'm here!"  
  
Taking one last sip of tea, Genkai slowly stood up and opened the door to the court yard, glaring out at the heir to every thing she owned and was willing to teach.  
  
"What do you want dimwit?" she asked, her irritation belying her calm expression.  
  
"You haven't heard of anyone named Lord Voldemort, have you." Yusuke replied, standing before aging women, an expression of dead seriousness on his face.  
  
Genkai raised an eye brow, her curiosity getting the best of her, "Why do you need to know, dimwit?" She asked as she walked back into the dining area of the temple and resumed drinking her tea. Yusuke sat down across from her, and just stared at her for a moment, before finally responding.  
  
"Some guy attempted to kill Kuwabara, and tried to recruit Hiei into some sort of army. They claimed to work for some guy named Voldemort."  
  
Genkai stared down at her now cold tea, pondering over Yusuke's words. "Did you asked Hiei what he managed to pry from their heads before he knocked them out?" She asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she already new the answer. An almost inaudible moan from Yusuke, only confirmed her thought. "You should have gotten all your information together, before, you went to the annoying brat."  
  
"Yeah, well, we thought that this just might be important enough, that Koenma would at least check it out, to see if it was true, instead of completely blowing it off, like it was no big deal!"  
  
"Noone every said Koenma had a brain in that over inflated head of his," Genkai sighed, "Yes, sadly, I've heard of Voldemort. He's a psychotic wizard from England, who enjoys torturing muggles-"  
  
"Um, excuse me," Yusuke interrupted, a look of confusion on his face, "But what the hell are you talking about! There are such thing as wizards, and what the hell are muggles!"  
  
Genkai just shook her head, "I know a place in England where you can get more information on Voldemort. Come back in a week. Oh yes. I'll also need to borrow Puu."  
  
"Uhh...Why?"  
  
"None of your damn business! Now get out of here, and bring Fox, Idiot, and Sociopath with you."  
  
"Fine," Yusuke grumbled, standing up, "See you in a week."  
  
As he walked back down the stairs, a look of deep concern came over Genkai's face. 'Dimwit. You'd better not underestimate Voldemort, he's more dangerous then you relies.'  
  
?  
  
Thats the end of chapter 3. Next chapter they finally get out of Japan. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! 


	4. Plans and Preparations

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, you are in need of some serious help.  
  
Chapter 4: Plans and Preparations  
  
A week after Chapter 3  
  
"Alright, tell me," Kuwabara grumbled, "Why do we have to go see Genkai at one in the morning? I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Hn. I take it, that you have never been sleep before last night then." Hiei replied, as he, Kuwabara, and Kurama made their way up the last few stairs to Genkai's temple.  
  
"Kuwabara, it's one in the afternoon," Kurama said, but was completely ignored.  
  
"What did you just say runt!"  
  
"I said you're the ugliest thing to ever walk any of the three worlds."  
  
"That's it! I'm sick of your lip! Spirit Swor- Ahh!" Kuwabara yelped, all thoughts of skewering the little fire demon forced from his head, as he frantically hopped up and down on one foot, while attempting to put out the fire that had suddenly, and 'mysteriously' started on his pants leg.  
  
Simultaneously, Hiei and Kurama turned around in time to see Kuwabara fall down a good two hundred or so steps. Kurama glanced at Hiei, who just quirked an eyebrow. A new series of yelps and curses caused the two to look back at Kuwabara in time to see him drop and start rolling... down another hundred some steps.  
  
"Idiot," was all Hiei muttered before resuming his trek up the steps, soon followed by Kurama, who was shaking his head at the Jaganshi's antic's.  
  
An hour later, the Rekai Tentai sat around Genkai as she finished explaining the plan she had came up with thus far.  
  
"You are a ware of what you are asking us to do, aren't you?" Kurama asked quietly, silently suppressing a yawn, "We won't have anyway of receiving reliable outside information without any contact with the Rekai."  
  
Genkai nodded, "Yes, I know. I've already taken care of that problem though."  
  
"What about Yusuke? He's suppose to come with us, isn't he?" Kuwabara spoke up, from where he stood leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hn. We don't need him. We can handle this on our own." Hiei muttered, earning a disapproving glare from both Genkai and Kurama.  
  
"Dimwit is already on his way to London. He's to meet us at a local pub near where we are to get our supplies. Speaking of which, here are your letters. They hold a complete list of your school supplies," Genkai said, passing out three slips of parchment to their owner's.  
  
Silently, the trio read over their letter, which were as follows:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)  
  
Dear, Mr. Kuwabara  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait one damn minute. No one said anything about going to a school!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Baka, tell me, what is it like, living in a constant state of stupidity." Hiei asked, glaring at the orange-haired teen.  
  
"Shut it runt!"  
  
"Hn. I take it that the question was beyond your level of comprehension."  
  
"Hey! I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded like an insult!"  
  
"Hn. How do you know I didn't just complement you?"  
  
Sighing, Kurama stood up and made a slight bow to Genkai, "Tonight then, Genkai-sama," the yoko said, making a slight bow to the aging woman, before following the enraged Kuwabara, who was charging after the small fire demon.  
  
For a few minutes Genkai just sat and listened to the silence. After a few moments of listening, her efforts were rewarded when the sound of Kuwabara's voice followed by the sound of something large falling down the stairs echoed through the court yard. 'Hm. It's hard to believe that they have to save the world, on an almost monthly basis.'  
  
"You wished to see me, Lord Yukimo" a voice said, echoing through an ancient mansion, the last word echoing with contempt.  
  
"Yes," another voice hissed, sending chills down the backs of anyone who heard it. "We seem to have come across a, at the moment, minor problem, my dear Lord Voldemort."  
  
"What do you mean? What problem? Everything has been running smoothly since last I checked."  
  
"I take it, you haven't read Mr. Malfloy's report then, have you."  
  
"I have not had the time, but surely he hasn't made a tremendous mis-"  
  
"You FOOL! I explicitly told you, that under no circumstance, what so ever, were you or any of your men to recruit any demons from JAPAN! Any large gathering of demons there could alert my enemies to my activities before I am ready!" Yukimo shouted, "But, I thought that was the biggest mistake that your insignificant ningen followers could make. Malfloy proved me wrong! I simply asked them to go and receive my three demon generals, and bring them to me; which they proved more then capable of doing, but then Malfloy had to go for a bonus! Damn! I knew your ningen were unable to complete this task without missing it up! I should of sent demons, but no; you wanted to send your stupid ningen, because it would 'lower' our chances of being discovered!"  
  
"What has Malfloy done, to alert your enemies?"  
  
"He attempted to recruit one of the Rekai Tentai, and kill another one of them. The only good thing that there is, is the fact Spirit Detective is no longer under Koenma's employment."  
  
"You know... There may be away to use this to our advantage," Voldemort said quietly.  
  
Yukimo stared at his companion, a look of disbelief, yet curiosity, on his face, "How?"  
  
"From what you say you have learned about this Rekai Tentai; since the leader has left, would the other three not soon follow in his foot steps," Voldemort said slyly.  
  
"Leaving Koenma open to an attack. But surely they are leaving so they may attempt to stop the formation of our army."  
  
"Ah, yes. That is most likely, but how would they be able to focus on abolishing our army, if they are trap defending themselves from who were once allies."  
  
An evil grin slowly crossed Yukimo's face, "And once Koenma wipes out his own defenders, I can move in and attack. But, to be on the safe side, we had better leave a calling card for the Tentai, to ensure they take the bait."  
  
Miles away in London, in one of the sleeping quarters of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a boy with untidy jet black hair, and a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead, snaps in to full consciousness.  
  
?  
  
Got nothing to say, so, Thanks to all who reviewed. 


End file.
